


Golden flowers are the way to a girls heart

by itsrainingbooks



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/M, Fluff, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6736891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsrainingbooks/pseuds/itsrainingbooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I work as a florist and every day you walk in, buy one flower and give it to me</p>
<p>Ash works in a flower shop and has quite a persistent customer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden flowers are the way to a girls heart

The ‘nine shrines flowers and wine’ shop was located on the third island in the chain and was tucked away into the side of the hills. It was founded by Colvin and Inien and even though they both insisted that they worked hard in the shop, the majority of shifts were lumped to Aesling.

“Oh ash you know I can't take the shift because of my duties rebuilding the rune carvers guild, you know, the one you destroyed, with allllll my money in it? That caused me to take this stupid job in the first place?”

Ash didn't mind it though, being amongst the many pots of flowers gave her a sense of peace that was very calming, and being half winery didn’t hurt either. When she was first pulled in to help run the shop she had found it a really strange combination but over time, it grew on her. Spirits and humans alike could come to their gardens and enjoy their drinks under the canopy of branches and flowers hung delicately on web thin thread, before leaving with a flower or plant for their date.

It was sickly romantic but ash couldn't help but chuckle at some of the things she managed to overhear while working, and as for the bad customers, she played it off ignoring their antics or ‘escorting’ them out of the premise… sometimes with her sword... mostly with her sword...

However despite the relaxing environment, there was one customer that she struggled to ignore.

This tall blond tiefling came into the shop just before closing at 4:30  
Every. Single. Day.  
He would walk in idly looking at each flower before deciding which was the most beautiful to him on that day and talking it up to ash. paying for his flower he would present it to her with a different cheesy line and a request to join him for dinner.

As expected, every time she would take the flower and just put it back where it belonged before, and turn down his request. The tiefling was never fazed though and always thanked her with a smile for her time, before heading out.

So far it had been a year of this and so when strolling and on that day, he alerted her to this.  
“A year of courting my dear Aesling and still no progress on my end. Will this be the day you allow me to talk you out on one simple date?”

The grouchy staff member looked at him with a pointed glare before sighing and as always taking the flower. Today the Tiefling had chosen a golden coloured flower that had a shape much like a lily's. She looked down at the petals taking in the colour, it was a nice pick. Glancing up at him she could clearly see the light and joy in him but for a moment, and only a moment she could see a flicker of something else, Doubt maybe? It was gone in an instant, however, and he spoke up filling the silence she had lapsed into while staring at the flower.

“A beautiful colour to match your beautiful eyes.” he hummed, softer than she anticipated as he brushed his hand against her cheek. She was taken aback by the gentle and loving gesture quickly growing flustered at the motion and pulling back.

In an instant, his hand was back at his side and what seemed a mask placed back onto his face, his tone back to its flirty, self-assured perkiness  
“So my sweet? Dinner?”

Taken aback by the moment, Ash cleared her throat twirling the flower in her hand.  
“Dinner…” she looked up at the clock hung just above the seating area and hummed seeing she had 20 minutes until her shift was over. Sighing her eyes slipped to the ground, defeated before taking a breath and looking him in the eye.  
“I'm off in 20”

He grinned wide  
“Is that a yes then?”  
She glared at him  
“Make it someplace good.”  
“Oh you know i will I've had a year to plan after all”  
She rolled her eyes as he skipped off and looked at the flower resting carefully in her hand. She smiled softly to herself slipping it behind her ear and getting back to her work.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what you get when I don't want to finish my essays. It feels so good to write something after so long!


End file.
